


Ocean/Passion

by purpleklaine



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: Famous!Kurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleklaine/pseuds/purpleklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are snapped by the paparazzi whilst on vacation. </p><p>A drabble in the Famous!Kurt and his completely non famous boyfriend Blaine verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean/Passion

**Author's Note:**

> This is a combination of day 15 and 16 as I have been so so so so busy this week! Warning for a heated make out session and references to further sexy times. Unbeta'd and let me know if you've enjoyed it x 
> 
> Written for the 2015 Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge.
> 
> December 15th prompt ‘Ocean' and the December 16th prompt 'Passion'

Kurt lies shirtless against Blaine's warm bare chest, tracing circles with his index finger on the firm flesh. The sun beats down on the two boys, completely intertwined, and the waves crash onto the shore. It's the most peace they've had in the last 6 months - Blaine's finally  graduated and moved to LA and 'The Royale Chronicles' has wrapped for the season. They’re finally able to spend a long period of uninterrupted time together. Both boys decided they needed a break and with Kurt's regular paycheck now coming in, he decided he would treat them both and planned a sunny trip to Europe during the summer. They’ve visited London, the Italian countryside and now they’re staying for the next 4 days in beautiful Saint-Tropez, Southern France.

"God, I love the summer hiatus." Kurt moans, the vibrations of his voice resonating against Blaine's chest. Blaine brings his hand up to stroke through Kurt's chestnut hair, simply basking in the sun's heat. Their stomachs are filled with cider and the various different food items from the picnic they had devoured earlier. Kurt turns in Blaine’s arms so his face is completely against Blaine’s torso and he begins to press gentle kisses all over the flesh. Blaine lets out a moan of pleasure, his fingers curling into Kurt’s hair. Kurt places a deep kiss over Blaine’s heart before trailing them up his shoulder and onto his neck.

Kurt shifts his body so he’s lying directly on top of Blaine and Blaine’s move to around his back to press their bodies as close as possible. Kurt’s lips move messily up his neck to his jaw, then finally they move to capture Blaine’s bottom lip. Blaine hungrily moves a hand to the back of Kurt’s neck to pull him closer as the kiss deepens. It’s messy, open mouthed and passionate. It’s been awhile since they’ve simply been allowed to make out like teenagers.

“Fuck…” Blaine moans against Kurt’s lips. Kurt pulls away quickly before moving to his neck, Blaine throws his back to allow him better access. “We should probably, oh god...” Kurt makes a negative sound of protest and begins to stuck and bite harder at the one spot on Blaine’s neck that he knows turns his legs to jelly - a deep purple hickey already taking its form. Blaine reluctantly puts his hands on Kurt’s shoulders and pushes him just an inch away from his lips. “Let’s go back to the hotel, because if we’re both not naked in the next five minutes, I think I might explode and I’m not ready to be arrested for indecent exposure.” Kurt smiles wickedly, before jumping up and quickly piling everything back into the picnic basket and throwing it into Blaine’s lap.

“Wait -” Blaine begins, slightly confused. Kurt rolls his eyes fondly, bends down and leans in closely so his lips are merely millimeters from Blaine’s.

“How about we go back to the hotel...” Kurt whispers, moving in to kiss Blaine, “and I give you a blowjob.” he kisses him again, “and you return the favour.” and again, “then we see if the hotel has any whipped cream and strawberries?” and again. Blaine let’s out a deep guttural moan, his lips inching closer to Kurt’s to pull him again. “I’ll race you!” Kurt winks once before snapping his head back, he then spins on his heel and takes off down the beach towards their hotel. The throbbing in Blaine’s crotch grows as he watches his absolutely evil boyfriend’s muscles work as he runs.

“Fuck.”

 

* * *

**Hollywood-Gossip:  
** _SPOTTED! 'The Royale Chronicles' star Kurt Hummel and his unknown beau lie wrapped up in a steamy embrace on a beach in Saint Tropez, Southern France - check out more pictures here! [LINK]_

**@royaleshum  
** _omg... Blaine?????,  is HOT. ..._

**@elliottroyale  
** _Lmao...What are pr doing. where's Elliott..._

**@royalefan101  
** _wow how have we never seen Kurt shirtless on the show like yes please._

**@DailyReporter  
** _Kurt Hummel, known TV actor, seen in a close embrace with a pal on a friendly trip to…[LINK TO THE REST OF THE ARTICLE]_

**@kurtblainexo  
** _if that’s a close friendly embrace. then fuck, they’re close “”pals””_

**@royalefan101**   
_totally. they’re “bros helping bros” total #nohomo from dailyreporter there then_

**@elliottroyale  
** _maybe ill start reading dailyreporter more often lol… #whereselliott_

**@HumRoyaleFan  
** _A new screen saver, maybe? Definitely._

 

 


End file.
